


Что будет после

by WriteWolf



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Унылые будни спасительницы колонии иногда развеивает старая знакомая.
Relationships: fem!Protagonist/Ellie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Что будет после

\- Соскучилась?

Услышав знакомый вкрадчивый шепот за спиной, Шератан не вздрогнула. И сама то ли удивилась этому, то ли расстроилась, а оттого оборачивалась на несколько мгновений дольше, чем от нее ждали – и выражение лица Элли, которое должно было быть привычно-торжествующим, успело смениться на подозрительное.

\- Ты что, не рада меня видеть? – все еще негромко, но теперь без медово-сладких ноток, поинтересовалась она, быстрым взглядом окидывая кабинет Шератан. Совершенно напрасно – в нем не изменилось ничего, кроме, пожалуй, пары меток на одной из карт отдаленных колоний. Впрочем, не исключено, что Элли их и искала.

\- Видеть – рада, - Шератан натянуто улыбнулась и тут же отвела взгляд, заслоняясь от непрошенной, хоть и долгожданной, гостьи ворохом бумаг. Падение Коллегии вовсе не уменьшило бюрократической волокиты, и сейчас Шератан едва ли не впервые была этому рада, имея хоть какую-то возможность отгородиться. В основном от себя самой.

Элли нарочито громко протопала последние четыре шага до ее стола и бесцеремонно сдвинула кипу документов, боком садясь на стол. Краем глаза оценив новый ремень и неизменно стройное бедро, Шератан протяжно выдохнула и только после этого подняла на нее взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что так просто Элли от нее не отстанет. Понять бы еще, что ей нужно…

\- Кажется, когда я приду сюда в следующий раз, тебя вообще не будет видно за всей этой макулатурой, - Элли небрежно обмахнулась подвернувшейся папкой, взъерошив и без того вечно стоящие дыбом волосы.

\- Если ты снова появишься через полгода – не исключено, что ты меня вообще не увидишь, - пробурчала Шератан скорее себе под нос, чем обращаясь к Элли, и тут же закусила губу, жалея о выпаде. Звучало наверняка слишком жалко, но жалости была последним, что ей требовалось.

\- Надеюсь, ты не успела переписать на себя мою страховку? – осклабилась Элли, но, столкнувшись с полным горечи взглядом, неожиданно поперхнулась смешком и удивленно вскинула брови. Правую, отметила Шератан, рассекал тонкий, едва заметный шрам. В прошлый раз его не было. – Эй, ну чего ты. Подумаешь, полгода…

\- Мне трижды докладывали о твоей смерти, - сплетя пальцы в замок, с каменным лицом произнесла Шератан. – Скажи спасибо, что у меня достаточно хорошие информаторы, которые каждый раз опровергали эту информацию.

\- То есть мои подозрения насчет страховки были небеспочвенны? – Элли хмыкнула, но уже не слишком уверенно. – Эй, ты что, следишь за мной?

\- Только за новостями о том, что тебя застрелили в очередной заварушке на Монархе.

\- Да брось, подруга, что мне сделается, - подмигнув, Элли изволила сползти со стола и танцующим шагом обошла Шератан, оказываясь у нее за спиной. – Всего десяток небольших перестрелочек с мародерами и несколько полевых операций. Неужели ты правда за меня волнуешься? Это так трогательно!

Ее сильные ладони с нажимом прошлись по плечам, разминая мышцы, и Шератан только сейчас поняла, как сильно у нее затекли плечи. Проклятая кабинетная работа, она и не заметила, как за бумагами пролетел почти весь день!

Но давать слабину было нельзя. Шератан не хотела, чтобы Элли чувствовала, что ее здесь ждут гораздо сильнее, чем им обеим хочется признавать. Элли продолжала твердить, что между ними нет ничего, кроме деловых отношений, – и все же возвращалась, как кошка, будто проверяла, все ли в порядке в единственном месте, которое она, вечно неприкаянная, могла бы считать домом.

Собственный корабль Элли, «Огненная», по ее же собственному признанию на роль дома не тянул – слишком много нестабильности и волнений, связанных с отнюдь не безобидной работой космической дальнобойщицы. Правда, и важность Шератан в ее жизни она вслух не признавала – но, по крайней мере, не отрицала, а это уже было успехом.

Кто знает, может, будь у Шератан больше свободного времени, она и нашла бы способ избавиться от ненужной и бессмысленной привязанности. Перестала бы прислушиваться к чужим шагам в коридоре у кабинета, к случайным голосам в толпе, и совсем без трепета перебирала бы личный раздел сообщений в сети. Но времени не было, способа тоже, оставались только массирующие плечи руки и по-своему мелодичный голос, рассказывающий обстановку на северном континенте Терры-2. Шератан почти обо всем уже знала, но обижать этим Элли не хотелось – да и мысли в ее присутствии скорее прояснялись, лишенные вечной подспудной тревоги, позволяя более-менее здраво осмыслить происходившие между ними.

Это длилось уже сколько, два с половиной года? Не то, чтобы Шератан считала дни и недели, но приходилось признать, что последнее время ей было тяжело. Ничего не зная о судьбе небольшого транспортника, который летал под командованием Элли, она могла предполагать все, что угодно – вплоть до того, что та, наигравшись, решилась обойтись с ней, как с родителями, просто игнорируя ее существование. Думать о таком было больно и стыдно, а оттого вдвойне больнее, но иногда она просто ничего не могла с собой поделать. И – кто бы мог подумать! – спустя полгода тишины Элли явилась к ней, как ни в чем не бывало, со своими дурацкими и историями и дурацкими ласковыми прикосновениями, разгоняющими усталость и боль. Не только физические.

\- Почему ты возвращаешься?

Вопрос повис в сухом, безвкусном фильтрованном воздухе, и не Шератан не сразу сообразила, что задала его именно она. В тишине прошла одна, другая, пятая секунда – хронометр на стене отсчитывал их с едва слышными щелчками, но сейчас даже они казались грохотом.

\- Знаешь, мне было бы проще, если бы ты спросила «зачем», - удивительно бесцветным голосом отозвалась Элли спустя, кажется, вечность. Шератан испытала смутное желание выглянуть в иллюминатор – проверить, не успело ли местное солнце за прошедшее время увеличиться до красного гиганта, сжигая всю систему. – Тогда я сказала бы, что просто люблю иногда не рисковать оказаться под обстрелом каждую минуту.

\- Но я не хочу, чтобы тебе было проще. Я хочу, чтобы мне было понятно, - в тон ей ответила Шератан. – Я хочу разобраться, какого дьявола ты то пропадаешь на несколько месяцев, то пишешь с другого конца системы, то приходишь сюда, как будто так и надо!

\- Ты сама дала мне коды доступа и запретила охране меня останавливать, - с легкой усмешкой напомнила Элли.

\- Не заставляй меня об этом пожалеть.

Теперь узкие ладони на плечах казались непосильным грузом, который хотелось стряхнуть, избавиться от ненужной ноши и всего, что приходило вместе с ней. От тоски по несбыточному, одиноких ночей, желания хоть иногда иметь рядом кого-то, кто может прикрыть спину… от радости, затапливающей сознание каждый раз, когда Элли объявлялась на горизонте. Каждый раз, кроме этого.

Вместо того, чтобы вывернуться из-под рук, Шератан подняла ладонь и накрыла пальцы Элли, ожидая, что она отшатнется.

Ничего не произошло. Элли не дернулась, убирая руки, не прошипела очередную колкость. Не грянул гром, а каменный пол под ногами, холод которого маскировался ковром, не пошатнулся.

Ладонь была теплая и крепкая. Живая.

\- Я… не знаю, - как-то очень просто проговорила Элли. Куда девались вечные подколки и недоверчивое ехидство? Шератан больше всего на свете хотелось запрокинуть голову и посмотреть ей в глаза сейчас, но она чувствовала, что только все испортит. Спугнет.

\- Может, ты что-то во мне сломала, - продолжила Элли и тут же поспешила исправиться, - нет, я тебя не виню, я не это имела в виду. Я всегда… считала себя сильной. Независимой. Одинокая альфа-псида на просторах космоса, и все такое. А потом появилась ты и все испортила своими речами про дружбу, важность взаимоподдержки и… помощью, без которой я бы не выжила, наверное. Черт знает, как все повернулось бы без тебя.

\- Элли, если ты общаешься со мной исключительно из чувства долга, то это явно лишнее, - Шератан поморщилась от неприятного ощущения, пришедшего вместе с этой мыслью. – Мы давно в расчете, никто никому ничего не должен, ты можешь умерить свои переживания по этому поводу.

\- Мне бы жилось гораздо проще, будь это так, - с горечью усмехнулась Элли. – Но по всему выходит, что я… просто хочу видеть тебя чаще, чем остальных.

\- Знаешь, АДА меряет людей по тому, кого из них она меньше всего ненавидит, - не удержавшись, Шератан тихо фыркнула.

\- Тогда она смогла бы меня понять, - Элли чуть сжала ее плечо.

\- Если ты думаешь, что эти слова оправдывают твое поведение, то мне придется тебя разочаровать. Объясняют – да. Но тебе… а лучше, нам нужно понять, что с этим делать, - Шератан уронила ладонь с ее руки и тяжело вздохнула, готовая к тому, что Элли просто отшутится или молча пропадет еще на месяц.

\- Шера, я не могла разобраться с этим вопросом полгода, не надейся, что ответ образуется только потому, что ты его потребовала, - ехидно пробурчала Элли, одновременно с этим невесомо касаясь шеи Шератан под коротко остриженными волосами. От прикосновения кожа словно электризовалась, покрываясь мурашками.

\- Ты не всегда хороша в принятии решений, - усмехнулась Шератан, наконец позволяя себе откинуться в кресле, ближе к ласковым рукам. – Помочь?

\- Предлагаешь вспомнить работу в команде? – с интересом прищурилась Элли, наклоняясь и заглядывая в лицо Шератан. Свет лампы подсвечивал топорщащиеся рыжие волосы, превращая их в огненный ореол.

\- Только давай выберем место поприличнее моего офиса. И без перестрелок! Свист пуль мешает разговаривать, - насилу заставив себя оторваться от этого зрелища, ответила Шератан.

\- Свист пуль мешает очень, очень многому, - многозначительно ухмыльнулась Элли, выпрямляясь. – Идем, кэп. Я угощаю.

\- Зови меня «Шера». Мне нравится.

\- Я первая придумала это?

\- Нет. Но ты первая, кому можно.


End file.
